Expandable fasteners in bore holes in bone have been used in the past for orthopaedic applications in order to increase fixation strength and decrease the risk of failures.
It is usually required to remove the fasteners from the bore holes after a period of time, which requires contracting the fasteners from an expanded configuration to a contracted configuration. However, ingrowth of bone often makes it impossible to contract the fasteners, which results in complications.